The invention relates to a fuel injection valve according to the preamble of claim 1.
A fuel injection valve of this kind is disclosed in the document EP 0 363 142 A1. In the nozzle body of the known fuel injection valve the dividing wall between the guiding bore and the fuel inlet passage is extremely stressed by the high injection pressure. The fuel inlet passage runs from the face end of the nozzle body, first substantially parallel to the guiding bore, and then it curves toward the pressure chamber, finally entering the pressure chamber.
The invention is addressed to the problem of increasing the strength of the fuel injection valve against pressure.
The problem is solved by the invention through the features of claim 1.
Additional advantageous embodiments and improvements of the invention are stated in the dependent claims.
One advantage of the invention consists in increasing the strength of the nozzle body against pressure. Another advantage lies in the low production cost.
A fuel injection valve, especially for diesel fuel, has to have great strength in order to withstand the high fuel pressure. This strength depends on the minimal achievable thickness of the walls of the components of the fuel injection valve. With the preferred configuration of an offset on the front end of the nozzle body a great wall thickness is achieved in critical areas and consequently a great ability to withstand pressure.